Monochrome Week 2019
by Laulink
Summary: I know, the title is very lazy, but it gets the point accross. In case you don't remember, the days go as this : 1st day : First date 2nd day : Weapons swap 3rd day : Wedding 4th day : Parallels 5th day : Role Swap 6th day : AU 7th day : Wings 8th day : Free day No NSFW. The chapters are between 1K-2K words in length. I hope you'll enjoy it )
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 : First Date

The night in Argus was cold, the snow on the sidewalk shining under the moonlight. Despite that, Weiss and Blake showed no sign of discomfort as they walked leisurely through the heart of the city. Protected by their aura, they could enjoy their improvised date without concerning themselves with the weather.

Ever since they were reunited during the battle of Haven, the two Huntresses didn't have a chance to spend much time together, what with the preparations for their trip to Argus and everything that ensued. Even in the costal city, this night was the first time they managed to snatch an hour or so to get away. The last few days were spent planning and ironing out every detail for what would happen tomorrow : their grand plan to steal an atlesian airship. Jaune and Ruby had spent hours talking with Terra about the capacities of the relay tower, the radar and discussing everything that could go wrong, making plans B and C to be as ready as they could be when the day would come. The rest of the team, minus Qrow who had spent the entire time brooding, helped as much as they could with the planning and used the remaining time to train and get used to their combinations again. Now, less than 24 hours before the beginning of their mission, all there was left to do was to rest, and so Blake and Weiss had taken this as their cue to spend some time together, just the two of them.

They had been walking in comfortable silence for a little while now, holding hands and occasionally stopping to show one something the other found interesting or funny. As they approached a small, empty plaza paved with old stones, they noticed a little fountain facing an impressive view of the town and the ocean beyond it separating them from Atlas. Unfortunately, that also meant they faced the military base, but that was only a minor setback considering the beauty of the moon reflected in the water and the maze of roofs, towers, statues and parcs the town was made of.

As they sat down, Blake noticed that Weiss seemed tense. As much as the ex-heiress hated to admit it, her body language was as easy to read as a book. That was something Blake appreciated about Weiss : she was so honest that she was totally unable to lie or hide the way she was feeling. Putting a hand on one of Weiss', Blake asked gently :

"What's wrong ?"

Weiss seemed surprised that Blake had noticed her discomfort, but quickly brushed it off.

"It's nothing important, don't worry."

But Blake wouldn't have any of it.

"If it upsets you, it's important to me."

Weiss seemed ready to dodge the question again, but then she hesitated. After a few seconds, she relented with a sigh.

"Fine. It's just that… I'm worried about us going to Atlas.

\- Because we'll be stealing an airship or because we might meet your father ?

\- Both. Winter will give me hell for stealing from the military and my father…"

Weiss sighed again.

"He'll know immediately that I'm back in Atlas. He has spies and "friends" everywhere, especially in the military since it's the most influent and powerful group in Atlas. I just… really don't want to face him."

Blake could sympathise with Weiss. Although Adam and Jacques were polar opposites in many ways, they had at least one common point in how much they had hurt Blake and Weiss, the very people they were supposed to love more than anyone else in this world. But Blake could run from Adam, even though his shadow seemed to follow her still, while Weiss could never truly escape her father, not until he either had a change of heart or was locked behind bars for his crimes. But neither of those possibilities could come true overnight and they were barely a day away from -hopefully- getting to Atlas.

Wordlessly, Blake brought her arm around Weiss' shoulders, offering the young woman her support. The ex-heiress almost instantly loosened up, snuggling into her girlfriend's side and resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

They stayed like this for a little while, simply enjoying their embrace and the peace around them. Then, Weiss moved a little so she could look Blake in the eyes and asked :

"What about you ? How are you feeling ? Atlas isn't exactly known for its good relationship with the Faunus community and that old lady down at the military base is a pretty good example of the basic Atlesians' racist mindset. Honestly, it's a pretty accurate depiction for most social classes in Atlas. Does it make you anxious ?"

Blake sighed while her ears flattened on her head. She didn't like to think about it, but Weiss was right : the upcoming trip to Atlas would be far from fun for her.

"Yeah, it does make me kinda worried. I doubt Ironwood or your sister are gonna give me the stink eye, they seemed pretty accepting of Faunus hunters and huntresses at the Festival at least. Hopefully, they're the ones we'll interact with the most. But I know there might still be tense moments, like the other day. I'm ready for those though."

Blake smiled down at Weiss before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She stayed there a second longer, simply enjoying the contact of her girlfriend's skin against her lips and the scent of her hair -a light touch of lys and violets. Then Blake pressed her own forehead to Weiss', losing herself in the girl's deep blue eyes, murmuring softly :

"You'll be there with me. I can face anything."

At this, Weiss smiled lovingly, tears coming up to her eyes. Before Blake could wipe them off, her girlfriend leaned up, closing the last bit of distance between them and pressing her lips to Blake's. They still had a lingering taste of tea on them, probably from the cup Blake had right before they left. Weiss brought a hand up to cup Blake's jaw and put the other on her back, bringing them closer while Blake deepened the kiss. Weiss couldn't help but moan slightly as she pressed even closer to her girlfriend, seeking more of her, never tiring of the contact of the other woman.

They kept kissing more and more passionately, nibbling on each other's lips before licking the slight tinge of pain away and starting again. At some point, Blake put her hand on Weiss' thigh and managed to pull her onto her lap so Weiss could straddle her. The smaller woman let out a sigh of surprise, but soon went back to moaning in pleasure as she threaded her fingers in her girlfriend's beautiful black hair and the kiss became even more heated.

Their embrace lasted a moment longer, then Weiss leaned back slightly to take a breath as Blake pushed aside the collar of her bolero to kiss the white skin beneath it. Shuddering from the unexpected move, Weiss tightened her hold on Blake who purred contentedly at the reactions she was getting from her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, Weiss managed to calm down enough to force herself to lean away from her girlfriend's oh-so-tempting mouth, making Blake pout at the sudden lack of contact.

"I'd love to keep going, said Weiss with a light kiss to the Faunus' brow, but we should get back before the others start searching for us. It would be kind of embarrassing if they found us like this.

\- Depends who finds us, Blake said with a smirk. If it's Ruby, she's gonna be way more embarrassed than us. If it's Yang…"

Blake shuddered at the thought.

"Oh my Gods, she'd never stop teasing us. We'd never have a second of peace again.

\- Exactly. Which is why we should go now… and maybe continue this another day ?

\- Now we're talking, answered Blake with a purr."

They smiled and exchanged one more kiss before disentangling themselves and starting the short trip back home to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 : Weapons swap

"Awww, you two are so _cute _!"

Blake chuckled at Nora's comment while Weiss snuggled even closer to her girlfriend, still sleepy. They had just gotten up and Weiss' first instinct, as usual before she had her cup of coffee, had been to cuddle up to her girlfriend while they waited for Ren, Ruby and Oscar to bring everyone's breakfast in the living-room.

"I want to cuddle too, said Nora with a dreamy gaze."

Then she turned toward the kitchen, calling out :

"REN !

\- Sorry Nora, came Ren's answer, I'm cooking, I can't !"

Nora pouts at that, arms crossed, then sighs.

"Well, there's no helping it. Next best thing then !"

She turned toward Yang, stars in her eyes.

"YANG !

\- Alright, said Yang while opening her arms, come here baby gi-"

She was cut short as the other woman tackled her to the ground. After regaining her breath, Yang let out a small :

"Ok, painful, but not as much as I thought. Almost nice, actually.

\- Those are the _best_, Nora called out from between Yang's breasts.

\- No."

Everyone looked to Weiss, surprised at her intervention. The ex-heiress was frowning at Nora, still hugging Blake. When she was sure the hammer-wielding huntress was watching her, she cuddled even closer to Blake, almost sitting on her lap and resting her head in the woman's neck.

"_This_ is the best."

That got a laugh out of Blake.

"You're sweet, Weiss, but not really objective.

\- Don't care. It's the truth, mumbled the ex-heiress."

Blake smiled and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. Nora was tempted to fight the other woman on her claim, but the incoming food quickly diverted her attention and made her focus on her growing appetite. Everyone sat down in front of the table to eat, even Weiss, the smell of coffee rousing her, and breakfast went without any other hitch.

"Alright guys, training time !"

Everyone looked up at Ruby, surprised by her sudden shout. The girl had barely spoken to the rest of the team until now as she and Jaune had been whispering among themselves since they woke up. Now, as everyone was mostly done with their food, they finally had a hint of what the two team leaders might have been talking about.

"But I'm still eating ! protested Nora, sitting in front of a plate full of pancakes.

\- I know, don't worry, you can finish your meal. But I was saying that so no one would go wandering around doing their own thing. As soon as you're done, we are headed out ! It's time for a much needed team training !

\- Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit ? asked Weiss. We fight just fine together. Granted, training can only do us good, but we're not _that_ bad.

\- As teams RWBY, JNR or RNJR, you're right, we do fine. But now we are _all_ together in a _big_ team ! Meaning that all of us must learn to fight together and not just with the people we're used to. For example Weiss, you need to learn to fight with Jaune. We could even create new combinations !

\- Alright, sighs Weiss. I bet you already have names for those new moves, so let's start trying them out.

\- Yay !

\- I'm still not done with my food !"

After three hours of training, the young Huntsmen and Huntresses decided to take their lunch break. They sat down in the living-room, Ruby, Weiss and Blake on one sofa, Oscar, Nora and Maria -who had watched their training and given more or less useful advice at times- on the other. Jaune, Yang and Ren were working in the kitchen.

"By the way, when do Terra, Saphron and Adrian come back ? asked Blake.

\- Terra will probably stay at work late tonight, answered Jaune as he brought two bowls of salad to the table. There are still problems with the tower. Saphron will come home with Adrian as soon as they are done with work, kindergarten and grocery shopping.

\- And where is Qrow ? asked Weiss. I haven't seen him all morning.

\- He's probably getting drunk at some bar, answered Maria with a dismissive humph."

Weiss turned a worried gaze toward Ruby. As she expected, the younger girl had a sad look on her face. She admired her uncle so much, it was hard for her to witness him destroying himself like this. Weiss put a hand to Ruby's back, starting to rub comforting circles to remind her team leader that she was here for her. Ruby smiled at her, thankful.

"On a happier note, said Yang as she put down a big pot full of steamed meat and vegetables on the table, the training is going pretty well I think. Any remark, dear team leaders ?

\- No, you're right, approved Jaune. The new combinations are coming along fine for everyone. But I think we should switch to another type of training for this afternoon. It wouldn't do well to spend the entire day on doing the same things over and over again.

\- Then how about one on one matches ? asked Nora. I want to fight someone !

\- Good idea, it would be a good exercise. Ruby ?

\- Yeah, it would certainly be interesting. So, who wanna fight against who ?

\- I call dibs on Yang ! shouted Nora.

\- Alright, chuckled Jaune. Ren, think you could help Oscar with his aura ?

\- No problem ! called Ren, still in the kitchen.

\- Then I'll train with Jaune and Blake and Weiss will train together. Does one of you remember your score from Beacon ?

\- I believe I was just one win ahead of Blake, Weiss said with pride in her voice that elicited a chuckle from her girlfriend.

\- What's this about scores ? asked Jaune.

\- Oh, well, Weiss and Blake started some sort of swordsmanship competition pretty early in our school year, explained Ruby. They'd fight each other at least once every training session and keep tabs to see who was the best.

\- But if you're just one win apart, I take it you're pretty much at the same level, right ?

\- Yes, said Blake with a fond smile while hugging Weiss closer. Despite the differences in our styles, it seems we are evenly matched."

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Everyone melted at the adorable sight of the former Ice Queen acting all lovey-dovey… but Nora had different priorities :

"Then how about we twist that a bit ? asked Nora with a devilish grin that sent a shiver down the spines of the two swordswomen. Exchange your weapons ! Try to imitate the other's style ! Only a great swordswoman can do that, right ?

\- You just want to see Weiss trip on Blake's ribbon and Blake explode with Weiss' dust, don't you ? asked Yang.

\- Well, yeah, but it might still be good for them !"

Both of the mentioned girls made a face. As Weiss was about to tell Nora off, Ruby surprised everyone by smiling and saying :

"Good idea !

\- Wait, it is ? asked Weiss, disbelief clear in her voice.

\- Yeah ! Switching things up a bit will make the training session more interesting. Plus, putting yourself in each other's shoes and trying other techniques can only be a good experience, right ?"

"Ruby, remind me what you said about it being a "good experience" ?!"

The team leader winced at her partner's words. Now that Blake and Weiss were actually fighting with each other's weapons, she had to admit, that might not have been her most brilliant idea.

The field where they were training outside of the town was unrecognisable. Because she had more trouble controlling Dust than her girlfriend, Blake had accidentally set fire to some bushes and trees near them before freezing them over. As for Weiss, she got tangled in Gambol Shroud's ribbon, of course, and accidentally shot the tree right next to Maria when she pulled the trigger while paring one of Blake's blows.

"Uh, well… Look on the bright side ! You're getting better ! You haven't gotten tangled up in the last three minutes !

\- Truly a miracle, deadpanned the ex-heiress.

\- Hehehe… Just keep going for a couple more minutes, then we'll switch to something else.

\- Alright, sighed the two fighters."

The two young women readied their temporary weapons, both noticing the gaps in the other's stance. They exchanged a smile and dived back into the fight. They had to admit, Ruby was right : they were indeed getting better. Blake managed to come only an inch from landing a hit while Weiss figured out how to use the gun part of the weapon, effectively shooting her girlfriend. They kept going, increasing the pace of their attacks as time went on until the fight almost looked like an actual match between two Huntresses. That, of course, was when the accident happened.

To escape one of Weiss' attacks, Blake used her semblance, but since it was an emergency, she didn't think to keep a lid on her aura and it reacted with the Dust in Myrtenaster. Luckily, the weapon was designed in such a way that only the chamber the weapon was set on could react to aura, so the entire sword didn't blow up, but it did send a wave of fire toward the ex-heiress.

Weiss cried out in surprise and fear as she instinctively put her hands up to protect herself just as the fire engulfed her.

"NO ! WEISS ! screamed Blake."

The Faunus dropped her girlfriend's weapon and ran toward her, panic in her eyes. The fire receded, leaving Weiss covered in soot, but apparently unharmed, her aura most likely to thank for that. As the others ran toward the pair to check on Weiss, Blake engulfed her in a hug, but let go just as fast :

"Sorry ! Are you hurt ? Do you need water ? I can-

\- Blake, Blake ! Calm down, I'm alright ! My aura protected me."

Weiss smiled at her fretting girlfriend and took her hands to keep them from fidgeting. Blake's ears had drooped in worry and guilt and her eyes still scanned every bit of Weiss' body, searching for a burn. Not wanting her girlfriend to make herself sick with worry, Weiss cupped her face with both hands and forced Blake to look in her eyes.

"Blake, I am _fine_. What happened wasn't your fault and its only consequence is a bit of soot on my clothes. And on yours now. I'll survive, ok ?"

Blake took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. Ruby took the chance to check on Weiss herself :

"Are you sure you're alright ?

\- Yes, I am. Don't worry, I didn't get injured.

\- Ok, good. But I think it would be better to get back to the house for now, that's enough training and emotions for today."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yang and Nora both gave Weiss quick but heartfelt hugs as the others gathered their things and started to make their way to the town. Blake stayed close to Weiss, eyes still filled with worry and guilt. Weiss smiled softly at her girlfriend and took her hand :

"Hey. What's bothering you ?

\- … Had it not been for your aura, you could have gotten hurt. Badly. I don't want to cause you pain, ever.

\- You didn't. And you won't. Like you said, I had my aura and I will have it for all of our trainings. I trust you, Blake. You will never try to hurt me. And I can protect myself if there's ever another accident like this one."

Weiss cupped Blake's face with both hands, waiting for her girlfriend to meet her gaze. When she did, Weiss leaned up to kiss her softly, murmuring in the kiss :

"I love you. And I'm not mad at you. So please, don't be upset with yourself."

Finally, Blake smiled back. She snuck her arms around Weiss' waist and brought her closer for another kiss, deeper and longer than the last one. Then she broke the kiss to look Weiss in the eyes and tell her :

"I love you too."

They kissed once more before deciding it was time to join their friends. They walked back in the city hand-in-hand, happy despite the day's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N : ****So, just for context. This is set in a world were Adam 1) didn't die ; 2) is Weiss' half-brother, born from Jacques raping his mother ; 3) saw the errors of his ways after his fight with Yang and Blake near Argus, accepted help from Weiss, Blake and a psychologist to get better, apologised to everyone he hurt, especially Blake and Yang and worked hard for multiple years to atone for his sins. That doesn't mean that everyone forgave him and is now totally cool with him, but Weiss and her friends accept him and try to help him when they can. Blake remembered the young, innocent and idealist boy he used to be and managed to forgive him. Yang is still uncomfortable around him, so Adam respects her need for distance and tries to avoid being around her.**

**So yeah, he appears in this work as Weiss' brother and as being on good enough terms with everyone to attend the wedding.**

**Hope you'll still enjoy !**

Day 3 : Wedding

Blake took a deep breath. Her heart was beating like crazy from both happiness and excitement. She felt like it wasn't real, like she would wake up any second now.

"Hey, Blakey."

The Faunus turned her head toward her partner. Yang was beaming at her, happiness and pride clear in her eyes.

"Yang."

Blake took a breath. Then she let it out.

"It's real, right ? It's not just a dream ?

\- No Blake. This is real. You're getting married."

Blake felt herself beam. She couldn't control it : the mere thought of finally marrying the love of her life, after all this time, all they went through… She had been dreaming about this for months now.

After their last battle against Salem, all the lies and hidden truths kept secret for centuries came to light. Team RWBY, JNR and all the other Huntsmen, Huntresses and students all over Remnant had worked hard to bring peace and stability to their world in this time of change. Weiss, as the new co-president of the Schnee Dust Company and Blake, as the new High Leader of the White Fang, had played a big role in the reform of the kingdoms and the fight for Faunus rights all over Remnant. These battles had been some of the hardest to win, but now things started to look up for them : laws had passed, mentalities started to change, children were taught to love and respect each other with no regard to their condition of human or Faunus… The future seemed bright and the heroes finally had time to think of themselves. Blake and Weiss had already talked about getting married before, so with their hectic schedules getting easier to manage and them having more time to spend together, they decided it was time to switch from talk to action.

Though they had both bought a ring to propose, Blake was the one who asked first. After that, everything went faster than any of them had expected, mainly because their friends and families had decided to help them plan the most perfect wedding Atlas had ever seen -but with how Blake knew her lover, she had no doubt Weiss would ensure that Winter's own wedding with Yang would top theirs. And just like that, here they were, six months after Blake's proposal, the Schnee mansion's garden filled with their friends and families -as well as political and business partners, a given considering their roles-, everyone ready to witness their union and party with them through the night.

Blake took another breath, then slowly let it out.

"Getting stressed ?

\- No, not at all. On the contrary, I'm excited, smiled Blake. But at the same time, it's hard to realise that in just one hour, Weiss and I will finally be married."

Blake's smile grew when she pronounced the word. They were getting married. Weiss would be her _wife_. Blake brought a hand to her mouth to hide her delighted grin. Yang's arm around her shoulders brought her back to Earth.

"Exactly. One hour. And you still need to finish your make-up. So get to work, Blakey ! You wouldn't want to make your future wife wait now, would you ?"

Blake laughed, but nodded and sat down in front of the mirror, careful to fold her kimono properly under her. Blake's and Weiss' backgrounds had influenced the beginning of their relationship, but they learned to look past it and fell in love with each other despite their past and origins. Still, they had to remember that they were symbols for Remnant : heroes, yes, but also representants of both sides of the centuries-long conflict between Faunus and humans. No one could have guessed, just ten years ago, that the co-president of the Schnee Dust Company, the worst company when it came to the rights of Faunus workers, and the leader of the White Fang, a formerly terrorist organisation fighting for Faunus rights, would get married. But now that it was happening, the two women had to keep in mind that this wedding would be one of the most important steps toward the resolution of the conflict between their species and treat it as such. Hence Blake's decision to favour a traditional black kimono with a design of purple flowers made in Menagerie, extremely similar to the one her mother had worn to her own wedding. Weiss had decided to go with a long, frilly white dress, as was traditional in Atlas, so their union would also become a symbol of their two cultures coming together. The entire wedding had been designed with that goal in mind, but always with the Blake and Weiss' agreement, so it would still be their dream day.

With Yang's help, the final touches to Blake's make-up were added and her hair was held up in a bun by flower-decorated barrettes and hairpins in just a couple of minutes. Just as Blake put her black lipstick down, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in !"

The door opened, revealing Ghira and Kali, both wearing their most beautiful traditional clothes and beaming at their daughter.

"Are you ready, dear ?

\- Yes mom.

\- Then let's go, said Ghira."

Her father led her down the aisle to stand before the altar and the Atlas official who would preside the ceremony. Yang came to stand by her side, as it was traditional for Huntsmen and Huntresses to ask their partner or teammate to be their best man or best woman. Weiss had done the same and asked Ruby to be her best woman, which had led the younger woman to almost break her fiancée's ribs through her hugs. Blake smiled at the memory of Weiss begging Ruby to let her breathe, but her father's hand on her shoulder interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Blake… I know I already told you, but I am so happy for you and so, so proud of the woman you've become."

Blake smiled warmly at her father as she wiped an unshed tear from his eye.

"Thank you, Dad. I'm so happy you and Mom are here. It means a lot to me. To Weiss too.

\- We know, dear. We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Ghira kissed her brow and, with one more smile, left her side to go sit with Kali at the front row. Blake took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. She looked at Yang and noticed she was fidgeting in her yellow sundress, fiddling with her straps and the white belt around her waist.

"Don't tell me _you_ are feeling nervous ?

\- Hey, I'm my best friend's best woman for the most important wedding of the century in front of the most important people in the kingdom, said Yang with a smirk to hide her nervousity. I don't want to mess up and embarrass you and Weiss.

\- Since when are you so worried about that kind of thing ? You know Weiss and I wouldn't resent you for tripping on something or making a bad joke during your toast.

\- As if _any_ of my jokes were bad, huffed Yang."

Blake chuckled. Yang smiled.

"Look at us, the bride giving a pep talk to her best woman. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around ?

\- I guess. But I don't need a pep talk. I've never been surer of something in my life. And I know Weiss feels the same. I just can't wait to see her, sighed Blake.

\- Atlesian tradition number 32 : don't see the bride before the wedding."

Blake groaned.

"I get that it's a tradition and Weiss thinks it'll make seeing each other today all the more meaningful, but did we really have to stay apart for _an entire week_ ?

\- Hey, you got through it. You're about to see your future wife, just a couple more minutes."

Blake let out a breath. Weiss and her had been forced to spend weeks, sometimes even an entire month apart because of their jobs and responsibilities, both working as Huntresses at the same time as upholding their respective duties toward the SDC and the White Fang. However, spending one week without seeing each other even though they were both in the Schnee mansion had been an entirely different deal. Going to bed without her love despite knowing she was asleep in a different part of the mansion had been torture for Blake. They had called each other daily, but it wasn't the same as holding each other, feeling the steady rise and fall of the other's chest as she breathed, sharing kisses and sweet nothings as they drifted off to sleep…

Blake snapped to attention as she heard the music start.

Weiss came out from behind the bushes, holding a bouquet of white lilies in her hands and the most splendid smile on her face. Blake forgot how to breathe for a second as the rest of the world faded away. Weiss' gown was beautiful, a pure white going perfectly with her hair and emphasizing the blue of her eyes. Her hair was draped over her right shoulder, letting her back and left shoulder exposed to the sun reflecting off her porcelain skin. Blake found her gaze drawn to the red of Weiss' lipstick, suddenly craving the feeling of her bride pressed against her in a kiss.

She was still in a daze when Adam, who had walked Weiss down the aisle with Whitley, took her hand to put it in Weiss. She blinked confusedly at him and felt heat rising to her cheeks when the two brothers chuckled. Whitley gave her a wink and Adam kissed his sister's brow before leaving them with a recommendation :

"Try to pay attention during the vows at least."

Both women blushed and smiled sheepishly at each other. Apparently, Weiss had been as entranced by Blake as the latter was with her.

The official cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of two of the most remarkable women in our world. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee overcame many hardships to stand here with us now…"

Blake tuned out his speech, sneaking glances at Weiss and lightly squeezing her hand. She smiled as Weiss' thumb started rubbing circles on the back of her hand and blue eyes met her gaze. The two women were lost in their own world again, just enjoying the other's presence without a care about what was going on around them.

"Blake Belladonna."

Blake snapped to attention and straightened her back as she met the disapproving gaze of the official. Ah. He noticed she wasn't paying attention. After a pause just a second too long, he asked her :

"Do you agree to take Weiss Schnee as your wife, to love and cherish her for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to be faithful to her and care for her until death do you part ?"

Finally. It was time.

"I do.

\- And do you, Weiss Schnee, agree to take Blake Belladonna as your wife, to love and cherish her for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to be faithful to her and care for her until death do you part ?

\- I do.

\- Therefore, I declare you married. You can kiss the bride."

They didn't need him to tell them twice. As soon as the words left him, Blake had her hands on Weiss' waist, drawing her closer as Weiss raised on her toes and brought her arms around Blake's neck. Their lips met as their friends and families cheered, celebrating the newlyweds.

They parted and Blake took a moment to take in the sight before her : Weiss' rosy cheeks, her delighted smile, her sparkling eyes… Blake knew Weiss was the love of her life, but she still couldn't believe that now she could call her…

"_My wife_."

Weiss giggled happily, apparently still not believing it either. She pressed closer to Blake, her face hidden in the crook of her wife's neck. Blake's smile was so wide it hurt as she hugged her wife, happier than she had ever been before.

"Come on you two, prompted Yang. Time to party !"

Weiss drew back with a sigh, but she couldn't contain her grin either. Blake couldn't help but steal one more kiss before Yang and Ruby pushed them lightly to get them going. And so, hand in hand, they took their first step in their new life, together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N : That one is shorter than the others because I really didn't know what else to put in there. The two next are gonna be longer again, but I'm not sure how the two last will turn out, so that'll be a surprise.**

Day 4 : Parallels

Blake and Weiss had been reading together on Blake's bed when Ruby burst in the room.

"Guys ! I found a book about you !"

Startled, the two women took a second to react.

"Excuse me ?

\- What do you mean, a book about us ?

\- Well, it's not _exactly_ about you two, but the book's characters have a super similar story !"

The younger girl sat on the bed with them and offered them a book.

"Romeo and Juliet ? read Weiss.

\- Yes ! Each of them is the heir of a very important noble family in their kingdom, but the two families hate each other ! So when they fall in love, they have to hide it or their families would do everything to separate them ! But they are ready to do anything to be together and so they plan to elope and get married in another kingdom to live their happily ever after, Ruby recounted dreamily.

\- And ? Does it work ? asks Weiss."

Ruby made a face.

"Nooot… really.

\- … They die, don't they ? ask Blake."

Ruby nods, almost tearing up.

"It was so sad ! They almost succeeded, but then Juliet took something that made her look like she was dead, so Romeo killed himself out of sadness and when Juliet woke up and saw him dead, she _actually_ killed herself too !

\- That's totally stupid, said Weiss."

Blake nodded her agreement.

"… Well, yeah, it kinda is. But the point is ! Heirs of enemy families who fall in love with each other against all odds… Doesn't that remind you of something ?

\- It does sound familiar, smiled Blake before kissing Weiss' cheek."

The ex-heiress smiled and let her head rest against Blake's shoulder.

"Well, hopefully, your parents at least won't try to tear us apart.

\- Never, they love you way too much.

\- They are delightful people. I wonder why Sun told me to be careful around them ?

\- Because my mom wanted a piece of his ass and my dad wanted to crush his skull.

\- … Oh.

\- Don't worry, they both got over it."

Weiss didn't know how to answer to that, but luckily, Ruby changed the subject.

"You know, now that I think about it, you already have a lot of parallels going on just between you two.

\- What do you mean by that ? asked Weiss.

\- Well, black and white, tea and coffee, ex-terrorist who's actually a princess and heiress who becomes a rebel-

\- I'm not a princess Ruby.

\- Yes you are. Plus you're a single kid while Weiss is the middle of three, your parents are super cool and love each other while Weiss' are awful and don't even talk to each other, you grew up in the south and Weiss in the north, you both use swords but with totally different styles- Seriously guys, you're literal opposites in almost every way !"

Both women took a second to process this.

"Huh… Guess you're right, said Blake. I never really thought about that.

\- Well, it does make sense. Opposites attract each other, right ? joked Weiss.

\- And attracted I am, answered Blake with another kiss to Weiss' cheek.

\- Oh God. I'd be upset about you two being all lovey-dovey when I'm still around if you weren't so cute.

\- Sorry Ruby, it kinda slipped, said Blake sheepishly.

\- Nah, it's cool. Like I said, you guys are cute. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon, you coming ?

\- Yes, we are, answered Weiss."

Blake bookmarked their book, then took Weiss' hand and together they followed their leader out the door to join their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 : Role Swap

"Wait. You need me to _what_ ?!

\- Go to a White Fang meeting in my place. I'm sorry sweetheart, I know I'm asking for a lot, but it's really important and neither Sun nor Ilia can attend in my stead.

\- I get this Blake, I do, but _me_ ? I may be your wife, but a lot of the White Fang members and especially the Council remember what my family did to the Faunus community. They will be too suspicious to listen to anything I say. Are you sure there's no one else you can ask ?

\- Unfortunately, no, Blake sighed. My parents are in Menagerie and couldn't make the trip in time and all the other people I know in Haven are too busy or already have a seat on this meeting. I can't just give my opinion over the phone before the meeting since it's going to be a debate, I need someone who I can trust to present and defend my ideas while questioning the others."

Weiss sunk back in her seat. She loved her wife to death and back, she would do anything for her, but she didn't like the idea of going to a White Fang meeting. As much as she tried to help Blake with the fight for Faunus rights, she had to help her mother run the SDC on the side and she wanted to keep working as a Huntress, so she didn't have the time to keep as up to date as she would have liked. And debating over the organisation's next actions wasn't the same as having a business meeting to discuss the next repairs and developments of her company. To put it simply : she would feel out of her element and she didn't like it.

Then she glanced back at Blake through her scroll. The woman tried to hide it, but she was definitely exhausted : Weiss could see bags under her eyes and noticed her eyelids dropping, as though Blake was about to fall asleep. Her heart ached at seeing her wife like this.

"Alright, I'll do it. So please, take some time for yourself and _rest_. You look like a zombie. A beautiful, adorable zombie, but still walking the line between life and death."

Blake laughed at that, but it wasn't as energetic as it usually was.

"I promise I'll do my best. Let me just walk you through the main ideas I want to see defended and I'll go take a nap, ok ?

\- Alright, let me just get some paper and a pen.

\- Ok. And, sweetheart ?"

Weiss looked back at Blake with a raised brow.

"Thank you. I love you, said Blake with a smile."

Ah. No matter how exhausted she was, her eyes still held that little spark they got every time Blake said those three words. Weiss smiled fondly at her wife.

"I love you too."

Weiss let herself fall down on the couch. The meeting was finally over and she had gotten through it pretty well, if she was being honest. The Council members had been wary at first, but it looked like her passion to defend Blake's ideas to help Faunus around Remnant won her some level of trust and respect. At the end of the day, most of Blake's proposed actions had been accepted and would be set in motion by the end of the year. Weiss knew her wife would be delighted to hear that, but she didn't want to call her to tell her the good news right now. If Blake was following Weiss' advice, she would be asleep now and with how much she needed the rest, Weiss refused to risk waking her up.

Just as Weiss herself was about to fall asleep, her scroll started ringing. Groaning, she reached out to take it, but perked up when she noticed the call was from her wife. She accepted the call and brought the device to her ear.

"Blake ?

\- Hey, said her wife softly."

Weiss felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease just from hearing Blake's voice. Instantly, she felt more relaxed and at peace. With a small smile on her lips, she replied.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be sleeping ?

\- I was. I just woke up and thought the meeting must be over. Did it go well ?

\- Yes, it did. Most of your propositions were accepted, they just refused the march in Atlas since the policies up there are too demanding and organisation would be hell.

\- I expected that one, but I'm glad the others were accepted. Thank you, Weiss.

\- You're welcome. When do you think you'll be done in Vacuo ?"

Weiss dreaded the answer to that question. Since Willow and Whitley were too busy to travel, even for just a week, and Weiss herself had to go to Haven to renegotiate the SDC's partnership with the kingdom, Blake had gone to Vacuo on Weiss' behalf to represent the company at some sort of ceremony to celebrate the beginning of spring. Weiss had attended the celebrations the year before and knew on just how many days the festival and political gatherings could stretch.

"I still have a couple more meetings to attend, so I'll probably stay here for about five more days."

Weiss whined.

"This is so long.

\- I know. I'm sorry my love."

Weiss smiled softly at the term of endearment. The first time Blake had used it, she had frozen in shock, the words associated with bad memories from her past relationship with Adam. But Weiss had helped her overcome her blockage and form happier memories to associate with the expression. Since then, Blake had made it a habit to use different terms of endearment to address her wife, knowing Weiss loved them. But the same wasn't true since Blake was still uncomfortable with Weiss using some of these terms for her, so the heiress had elected to avoid them and show her love and affection in other ways.

"I don't blame you, Blake. I just regret I won't be able to see you until you return. I wish I could just fly to Vacuo and be with you right now, but-

\- -but you have your own responsibilities to attend to."

Weiss groaned. Sometimes, she wondered if she couldn't just give her title and position in the SDC to Whitley.

"I want to be with you too, said Blake with a voice laced with sadness. It's always harder to fall asleep when you're not in my arms, or to go through the day without kissing you.

\- I know the feeling. Your kisses always give me a boost of energy, but right now, I feel like even coffee can't keep me going."

Blake laughed at that. At least she sounded more energetic than she had the previous day.

"I should let you sleep then. I have to go downtown soon anyway, so I should start getting prepared."

Weiss bit her lip. She didn't want to end the call, but she knew she had to.

"Alright then. Take care, ok ?

\- I will. Sleep well, Weiss. I love you.

\- I love you too."

And with that, the call ended. Sighing, Weiss closed her eyes, not even managing to gather the energy to go to her bed before falling asleep.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth ?"

Blake lifted her gaze from her scroll to look at Neptune, sitting in front of her at the little coffee table.

"Because I want to surprise her.

\- Wait. You mean she doesn't know her brother managed to come here to represent the company in your place ?

\- No, she doesn't. I asked Whitley to not tell her.

\- Wow. I honestly don't know what's gonna win : her happiness at seeing you early or her annoyance at not being aware that she'll see you early.

\- I expect to be kissed, then yelled at, then kissed again.

\- And then something more, right ? smirked Neptune."

Blake gave him a knowing smirk of her own.

"You know it."

Just then, the announcer's voice resonated in the area.

"_Passengers for Mistral, you can now board the airship. Please proceed to gate 3, dock 7. I repeat-_

\- Sounds like it's time to go. Thanks for keeping me company, Neptune.

\- Always a pleasure to see you Blake. Say hi to Weiss for me, 'kay ?

\- I will. Bye !"

Blake took her bag and headed to the dock, thinking :

_"I can't wait to see you, Weiss."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N : To the anon who sent me a review for the first chapter, it is regretable if you felt confused by my way of using quotation marks. I don't know how Americans use those marks in their own books, but this is the way we do it in France. I only read books where quotation marks are used like this and it never bothered me as it is a system that I believe to be easy to understand. I will keep on writing my dialogues as I see fit so please, refrain from calling it a "rookie mistake", thank you very much.**

Day 6 : AU

"Want a refill ?

\- Yes please. »

The exchange had occurred without any eye contact between the two parties. The bartender smirked at her patron, purple eyes glowing with mischief as she observed the other woman. She had been there for two hours now, listening to the different musicians who came up on the stage and sipping her tea quietly. No one to accompany her and the few brave enough to offer her a drink had all been politely rejected. Yang would have been more intrigued by the woman's behaviour if she hadn't done the exact same thing every night for the last two weeks.

The guitarist on stage finished his piece and left his place under the applause of the audience. Yang smirked, knowing very well who was up next : things were just about to get interesting.

A young woman with pure white hair and deep blue eyes came up on the stage. Immediately, the patron straightened in her seat and her cat ears turned toward the stage, ready to absorb every sound coming from the other woman. Yang almost laughed : the Faunus' sudden shift in posture and expression was funny and kind of adorable, if she was being honest.

The woman on stage took a breath and the whole bar quieted. Then, she started singing.

Time seemed to stop as everyone let the wonderful voice wash over them and transport them to another world through the song.

Blake's ears twitched slightly as she closed her eyes, trying to take in the voice and burn each word, each syllable into her memory to replay again later. She knew the process was futile, as no memory could ever come close to the feeling hearing the actual voice singing gave her, but it was the only thing that kept her sane during the day, when waiting for night to come and the beautiful singer to get on the stage.

After five minutes of bliss, the voice quieted, then stopped and for a second, time seemed to be suspended. Then, all at once, the patrons stoop up and cheered, giving the performer the most heartfelt standing ovation they could. The woman smiled at them and bowed down in thanks before getting down the stage to give her place to the next performer. Some patrons came up to her to shake hands and offer their congratulations, but Blake didn't. She stayed at the bar, watching from afar.

Yang smiled fondly at the Faunus. In the two weeks she had been coming here daily to listen to their resident Ice Queen, the bartender had become quite fond of the other woman. When waiting for Weiss' turn to sing, they'd often chatted about their day or Yang's family's antics. As they grew closer, Yang had started to consider Blake a friend and wanted to help her with her oh-so-obvious crush. She decided now was as good a time as any to breach the subject.

"Sooo… Gonna ask her out one of these days ?"

Blake almost spat out the sip of tea she had just taken. Alright, maybe that wasn't Yang's subtlest, most thoughtful approach _ever_, but she'd do it all over again just for the look on the other woman's face. Barely containing her laughter, Yang offered Blake a tissue and waited for her to regain her composure.

After a couple coughs and a moment of silence to make sure she could speak, Blake finally turned to Yang to ask :

"What-What are you talking about ?

\- Come on, it's obvious you like her ! Admit it !

\- I- uh…"

While Yang snickered at her friend's blush, she didn't feel her mother coming up behind her.

"Stop messing with her, ordered the older woman as she lightly punched her daughter on the head."

Yang whined.

"Ma ! You're no fun ! Also, that hurts."

Ignoring her, Raven turned to Blake.

"Sorry for my daughter's behaviour.

\- Oh, no, it's ok, I know she's just teasi-

\- That being said, interrupted Raven."

The older woman leaned toward the Faunus to look her in the eye.

"Just go ask her out already."

Blake blushed madly at Raven's serious tone while Yang snickered beside her mother. Then a third person came to her rescue.

"Come on you two, let her breathe, said Summer with a smile and a hand on her daughter's and her wife's shoulders. Also, Raven, we have other clients over there."

Raven huffed, but turned toward the table her wife had pointed at and headed over there. Before she was out of reach though, Summer took the opportunity to swat at her ass, causing Raven to squeak in surprise.

"And with a smile honey ! smirked Summer, absolutely delighted by the reaction she got from her wife."

Yang laughed at her mother's red cheeks while Blake smiled in sympathy. Summer seemed to be a very kind woman, but her teasing side was apparently a bit much to deal with. But it was obvious she cared a lot about Raven and only teased her like this because the other woman was alright with it, so she couldn't really judge. Her task having been taken care of, Summer left Yang and Blake to go take care of other clients at the other end of the room.

Yang smiled fondly at her mothers, then turned back to Blake.

"You know, from what I heard, Ma was a lot like you when she was younger.

\- Raven was ? Blake asked, intrigued.

\- Yeah. She had the biggest crush Vale had ever seen on mom, and it was obvious her feelings were reciprocated, but she didn't dare ask her out. Took my uncle and her best friend putting a bouquet of roses in her hands and pushing her right in front of mom to make her confess."

Yang snickered, apparently amused as she pictured the scene. Blake let a chuckle escape her too. It was hard to imagine Raven as anything but confident and straight forward in normal circumstances, but after seeing her and Summer interact so often, Blake could actually imagine Raven as a blushing, shy teenager in front of her crush. Despite that…

"I appreciate the story, but I think our situations are quite different.

\- You sure ? Discreetly look on your left, 7 o'clock."

Intrigued, Blake did so. Peaking over her shoulder, she noticed Weiss looking her way. When the other woman noticed Blake turning her head, she quickly spun around and started talking to Ruby. Even then, Blake could see that her cheeks were redder than usual.

Blushing herself, Blake turned back to Yang, fighting off a smile.

"Was that-

\- -Weiss checking you out ? finished Yang with a smirk. You bet it was. She's been asking about you non-stop since she noticed you two weeks ago. She's really not subtle about it, but since I like teasing our resident Ice Queen, I didn't tell her you come every night _just_ for her.

Blake blushed again. She started wondering if her cheeks would ever return to a normal colour.

"Sooo… Do you know if she likes flowers, or chocolates perhaps, or…"

Still smirking, Yang answered :

"Get her some Atlesian chocolates and ask her if she wants to see next week's fireworks with you. She's gonna swoon."

Blake smiled at Yang, grateful.

"Thanks for the advice."

The bar erupted in cheers as Weiss finished her song. Blake took a moment to breathe deeply to try and calm her beating heart. Two days after Yang gave her advice to ask Weiss out, the Faunus was about to give it a try and it was making her a nervous wreck.

After a couple of minutes, the last of Weiss' fans had returned to their seats, leaving the young singer by herself. Blake took a last, deep breath and stood up, the bag of chocolates in her hands and a confident look on her face. As she walked toward Weiss, the Branwen-Rose family watched over her.

"She's really gonna do it, stated Raven. _Finally_.

\- As if you're one to talk, retorted her wife."

Raven grumbled, but didn't answer, knowing Summer had a point. Meanwhile, their youngest daughter was gushing over the pair.

"So cuuute ! They'd be such a great couple !

\- And one more point for the Xiao Long matchmaking master, said Yang with pride."

Sensing an opportunity to tease, Raven smirked and jumped on it.

"By the way Yang, how's it going with that cute military girl you talked about last week ?"

Raven almost burst out laughing when she saw her daughter pale at the question, then get redder than her sister's hoodie.

"Huh ? A girl ? What girl ? What is a girl ?"

Raven lost it and doubled over from laughter. Smirking, Summer inquired :

"Now that I think about it, you said she looks a lot like Weiss, right ? I heard she has an older sister in the military. Maybe we could ask Weiss to invite her here one of those days ?"

Yang, now blushing even more, made her escape :

"Oh, I think I heard someone call for a waitress ! Sorry, gotta leave, work's calling !"

She practically ran away from her laughing mothers. Then, Ruby pulled their hands to get their attention.

"Ma, Mom, look !"

The two women looked up to see Weiss, now holding the bag of chocolates, blushing while talking to Blake. The Faunus was a blushing mess herself, but it seemed she still had enough composure to carry out her plan, as Weiss nodded with a smile and Blake's face visibly lit up.

"Looks like someone's got a date, smiled Raven."

Summer nodded, smiling as well.

"This is gonna be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 : Wings

One life

Is not a long time

When you're waiting

For a small sign

Patience

Is hard to find

Shadows

Seem to fill your life

Weiss often wondered why Blake was so mysterious. The girl didn't talk much, seemed to simply follow her teammates, never stood up for anything and spent most of her free time quietly reading, at least if Ruby wasn't trying to get her to play a game, spar, or discuss her weapon.

The members of team RWBY had drawn closer over the couple months they had spent together since entering Beacon, but it felt like Blake was still keeping some sort of distance from them. Weiss didn't like to admit it, but it hurt. Ruby and Yang were nothing but warmth and acceptance and Weiss… had come to like it, even if she would never admit it out loud. So it bothered her that their last teammate still kept up her walls. They still worked fine together, all of them, but it felt like Blake didn't trust her teammates and for Weiss, who believed that faith was of the utmost importance in a team, it didn't sit right.

She wanted to confront Blake about it. Ask her why she was so secluded, why she wouldn't open up. She had seriously thought about doing so, but then she had remembered something Klein had told her once when she was younger and Winter had locked herself in a room for an entire afternoon after a talk with their father.

_"Snowflake, sometimes, people just don't want to talk about what's bothering them. Because they don't want to burden others with their problems, because they don't want to look weak, because they think talking will only bring them trouble. There are many reasons. Maybe sometimes it would be better for them to talk about it, but sometimes it isn't and it is never, ever a choice we should make for them."_

So Weiss had held her tongue and let it go. She figured Blake would tell her team soon enough if something was really wrong. If not, well… Weiss was honestly not sure what she should do. It was the first time she had people so close to her, aside from her siblings and Klein, but the situation was far different. She was at a loss for what to do and she hated that.

Maybe she should ask Klein next time she called him…

Don't be disappointed

Don't let your heart break

Don't spend another minute

In this way

It's okay

Dry your eyes now, baby

Broken wings won't hold you down

You'll take flight soon, baby

You'll be lifted up

And you'll be there

Weiss felt like she could cry. Out of frustration, anger, pain, betrayal… She just couldn't believe it.

Blake was a Faunus. She was a part of the White Fang. The very organisation Weiss hated more than anything. It was unimaginable, unthinkable. She had fought alongside Blake, trusted the girl with her life, slept, ate, _lived_ next to her, her teammate ! And all this time, Blake had kept this secret. Hid that she was a terrorist. A liar, a thief, a _murderer_.

Weiss' feelings were a mess. She had come to care about Blake, liked how in sync they were in class and on the battlefield and how funny she could be when she felt like it. But all of this was a lie, everything they'd built together, all the time they'd shared… Weiss wasn't sure how genuine Blake had been about all this, if she was just playing an act to hide her secret better.

But now was apparently not the time to lament on the lies. Ruby insisted they had to go search for Blake. Weiss wondered if she even _wanted_ to be found…

Twelve hours

Is a long night

When you're searching

With no hope in sight

Aimless

Only inside

And the damage

Makes you want to hide

I know that it seems pointless

I know that it feels fake

I know that you can't stand the thought of

Being stray

One more day

Finally, they had found her. After twelves hours spent scouring the streets of Vale, Blake was there. Weiss still wasn't sure what happened with the Torchwick Ruby kept talking about, but she couldn't care any less : all that mattered was that Blake was back and they could try to fix everything. Weiss was not sure what "everything" was, though. Despite all the time she had to think and the answers she had come to, she was still confused by her own feelings. Even after her claim that she didn't care about Blake's past, it was hard to shake years of conditioning and ingrained beliefs in less than a day. She knew Blake was aware of that. Looking back on it, Weiss was surprised that her teammate had just accepted Weiss' forgiveness that easily. Just like Weiss throwing away her doubts about Blake sounded fake, almost impossible, Blake believing it and not even asking how or why… The only reason Weiss could think of to explain her teammate's behaviour was that Blake had been too desperate to mend the broken bridge with her and the rest of their team to care about how genuine Weiss was. Too afraid of being stray to not latch onto the hand Weiss gave her. And that, maybe more than anything else, made Weiss' heart ache.

Weiss turned on her side to look at the bed across from her. She could hear Ruby mumbling in her sleep, could see Yang's right arm dangle out of the bed and vaguely discerned Blake's cat ears twitching slightly. Under Yang's insistence -and after looking at Weiss and Ruby to make sure they were alright with it-, Blake had taken off her bow for the night, letting her second set of ears out in the open, as was her secret. Weiss had to admit, they _were_ pretty cute.

She startled when Blake turned to face her and amber eyes bore into hers. She could feel her cheeks heating up, but didn't look away. For once, Blake was the first to break the silence with a whisper :

"You can't sleep ?"

Weiss shook her head.

"You neither ?

\- … I'm still a bit too excited by tonight I think."

That was a mild way to put it. Fighting criminals trying to steal Dust, facing her team after spending the entire weekend avoiding them and fearing their reaction if they saw her… Weiss could only imagine her anguish, and it sent a pang of hurt through her chest. Blake interrupted her thoughts with a weak, hesitant question :

"Weiss… are you really sure you're ok ? With my past… with me being back…

\- … Yes Blake, I am, Weiss answered as honestly as she could. It hurt to learn the truth. It hurt to see you run away. I was scared everything we've been through up until now had just been a lie, an act… But I know it's not the case. You came back and that's all that matters to me. I can't ask you to promise me you won't run again, because I can't promise you that we'll never fight anymore, but… I want to try. To get better."

Blake took a second to process her improvised speech, then smiled at her. Weiss wasn't sure since it was so dark, but she thought Blake's eyes were shining more than usual.

"Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled softly at her teammate.

"Thank _you_, Blake. For coming back. For giving us another chance."

They spent a comfortable, restful night afterward, their hearts at peace for now.

Dry your eyes now, baby

Broken wings won't hold you down

You'll take flight soon, baby

You'll be lifted up

And you'll be there


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8 – Free day

"I didn't think there'd be such a nice Faunus-friendly café in Atlas, noted Blake."

Weiss put down her coffee before answering.

"Truthfully, I didn't either. Father didn't let me go out much and no one in his "friends" circle would recommend such shop. It is a very nice surprise though.

\- That it is."

Blake took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes to appreciate the flavour to its fullest. Weiss gazed at her lovingly, relieved to see the smile on her girlfriend's face. Blake had an argument with Yang earlier that day and had looked depressed ever since. Tensions were still high despite the two growing closer during their trip to Atlas, so obviously this argument had taken a big toll on the Faunus. Weiss didn't like seeing Blake like that, so she elected to take her out and explore the city with her to try and lighten her mood. The tour hadn't started very well considering the number of people who had stared at Blake for just walking in the street, but things had gotten much better when they had drifted to a different neighbourhood. Weiss had asked around the military base to get the addresses of good, Faunus-friendly shops and a deer Faunus had told her about the café they were sitting in now. Weiss made a mental note to thank her again later.

The two women spent about an hour in the café, between discussions about Atlesian traditions, sights to see in the city and Nora's antics at breakfast that day. Weiss made sure to avoid all hard or depressing subjects to ensure that Blake had a good time. It seemed to work as her girlfriend's smile grew bigger and lasted longer over time.

When they were finally done with their beverages and felt like continuing their tour, they paid and left the café. The weather was cold, as expected from Atlas during winter, but their auras kept them warm. Still, a lot of people in the streets, most of which were practically invisible under all their layers of coats and scarves, looked astonished when they saw the two Huntresses in their light clothing. Blake especially attracted attention since she still hadn't found time to go looking for a new coat and was left with _a lot_ of exposed skin. Weiss noticed this and, just as she was thinking they should try to find a clothing store, she spotted one out of the corner of her eye.

The place seemed to be a decent size, clean and well-furnished and advertised selling clothes for Huntsmen and Huntresses. And, luckily, it had a Faunus-friendly sign on the door. Beaming, Weiss took Blake's hand and dragged her toward the store.

"Huh ? Weiss ? Where are we going ?

\- Finding you some clothes !

\- What ?"

Despite her obvious disbelief, Blake followed without complaint and soon, they were inside the shop. As Weiss had seen through the window, the place seemed to be pretty decent and had a variety of clothes and accessories.

"Weiss, I don't need new clothes. Or is there something wrong with those ones ?

\- Well, you have to admit you look a bit out of place with your cropped top. I thought we could look for a new coat for you since they seem to have some choice here.

\- Ah… right."

Blake looked sheepish and her cheeks were red, but she soon forgot her embarrassment and started looking through the articles. Weiss followed her and they exchanged comments on the couple of vests that caught the Faunus' eye, but nothing seemed to really click for either of them. Until…

Weiss spotted it first. She gaped for a second, then immediately took it and held it out for Blake.

"Blake ! Look at this !"

Blake turned toward her girlfriend and her jaw dropped slightly. Weiss was holding a perfect replica of her father's coat, same colour, same fur, even the same shoulder-pad !

"What on Remnant is my father's coat doing here ?!

\- Well, they do say fashion is a cycle, so maybe it's time for this to come back to the light and be appreciated for the actual work of art it is ? Weiss joked."

Blake giggled , slightly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wanna try it out ? smirked Weiss.

\- Well, why not ? answered Blake with a smirk of her own."

She put the coat on and fastened the clip on her chest holding the shoulder-pad to the cloth. Then, she cleared her throat and, with the deepest voice she could manage, tried to make her best impression of Ghira.

"Hohooo ? So you are the one trying to turn my little angel Blake to sin, huh ? Just so you know, us Belladonnas have a long history of slowly crushing our enemies' bones and drinking from their skulls. Also applies to little scoundrels who break my darling baby's heart and make her cry, do you get it ?"

Weiss had tried to hold it in through her entire speech, but couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. When she managed to stop and regain her breath, she asked :

"Is-Is your father really like that ?

\- Around the people he thinks are interested in me, yeah, smirked Blake.

\- Gods, poor Sun, Weiss says through her giggles. I can't imagine what he had to go through.

\- He sure had it rough, Blake laughs."

After a pause she says :

"The coat is nice, but it's way too big. You could almost-"

Then she has an idea.

"Weiss, look !"

Weiss turned around to look in the direction Blake pointed to and her girlfriend jumped on the occasion : she opened the coat wide and brought it around Weiss, encasing her in her arms. Weiss squeaked in surprise, almost sounding like Ruby.

"Blake ?!"

Blake laughed in her neck, breath hot even through Weiss' clothes. They stayed like that for a little while, simply enjoying the embrace. Just as Weiss' red cheeks turned back to their usual colour, Blake hugged her a bit more tightly.

"I'm sorry.

\- Huh ?

\- I just realised I never properly apologised for leaving. I'm sorry, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and turned around a bit, just to see Blake's face.

"It's alright Blake. I didn't like it, I still don't, but I know how you felt. I understand why you did it. I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy you're here."

Blake smiled back.

"Thank you. For having faith in me. For having my back. For loving me.

\- Always."

Weiss faced Blake completely. She hugged her, face buried in Blake's neck, while Blake hugged back and put a little kiss on her temple. Then, they heard other customers whisper among themselves :

"Is it really her ?

\- What is she doing here ?

\- And with a Faunus at that !"

Weiss sighed.

"I should have put on a mask."

Blake laughed. Weiss backed up a bit to look at her.

"Should we head out ?"

Blake took a second to think about it, then asked :

"Can we stay here a bit more ? I don't really want to go back just now."

Weiss smiled again.

"Ok. Let's find you a fitting coat."

15 minutes, some teasing and a few tries later, Blake had a new coat : black fabric on the outside, white fur on the inside, with gold lining on the cuffs of her three-quarters sleeves, the collar and the four pockets -two on the chest and two more on her sides- with a purple piece of cloth wrapped around her left bicep, like the one she had as a child, and another wrapped around her waist, similar to Jaune's red scarf. She gave Weiss one more kiss before they left the shop, holding hands.

**A.N : Aaaand it's over. Well, the official week has been over for a while, but now it's over for me too and it'll feel a bit weird I think ^^'**

**I hope you enjoyed this little collection (I guess you did, or else you wouldn't be reading this right now, right ?)**  
**For those interested to see more of my writing, I have a tumblr where I post the skits that I don't have time to turn into actual one-shots. My username is Laulink, like here (and on AO3 and on pretty much everywhere ^^')**  
**Anyway, thanks for reading ! Now wish me luck for my finals T_T**


End file.
